


Early in the Overwatch Gym

by PhilosophersScone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gym Sex, Kissing, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosophersScone/pseuds/PhilosophersScone
Summary: Tracer tries to teach D.Va a lesson about cleaning up after herself, but D.Va decides to teach Tracer a different lesson.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 6





	Early in the Overwatch Gym

Tracer woke up early and made her way to gym, same as every other morning. She was dressed in black yoga pants with a matching sports bra. She was a morning person, always ready to hit the ground running, and she enjoyed the solitude of the gym at this hour.

She was surprised when she opened the gym door to find Hana hitting the dumbbells. She waved over to the girl, but it went seemingly unnoticed. Tracer shrugged it off and headed over the the bench press. Her sweet morning disposition turning sour as she looked down at it. “Hana, can you come here for a sec?” Tracer called over to the mech pilot. 

D.Va set down her dumbbells and made her way over to Tracer, wiping the sweat from her neck with rag. She was dressed in a pair of pastel pink gym shorts and baby blue sports bra. “What’s up Lena?”

Tracer pointed down at the nearby bench press. “When you’re finished with the equipment, luv, can you wipe it down afterwards. It’s just common courtesy.” 

D.Va glanced at the bench and shrugged. “I don’t see what the big deal is. You wipe it down before you use it anyway, right?”

“The point is, I don’t want your sweat all over the same cloth that I wipe my face with. Look, you can trash your room any which way you like, but when you’re using the public areas you’ve got to clean up after yourself.” 

The younger girl just rolled her eyes and lazily wiped at the bench. “There, happy mom?”

It had been 3 months since D.Va had joined overwatch. Tracer had been ecstatic when she heard the news. A skilled and world famous pilot would go a long way toward bolstering their ranks; however, that was before she was actually living with the girl. She stayed in her room all day doing god knows what, and only came out to eat and work out, always leaving a mess for someone else to clean up in her wake. 

Tracer had been holding back the urge to go off on the girl, but told herself that D.Va was just adjusting and that it would eventually work itself out, but this was the last straw. She grabbed the girl and laid her over her lap.

“What the heck are you doing?!” The look of confusion was clear on her face as she struggled in the older girls lap 

“If you insist on acting like a child, I’ll treat you like one!” Tracer raised her hand and swatted the younger girls butt. D.Va tensed in her lap and let out a squeak. Tracer took advantage of the girls stunned state to pull down gym shorts and lay three more solid smacks to her bare bottom.

“Now you’ll know I’m serious when I tell you t-” Tracer was cut off as D.Va twisted in her lap. It happened so fast that Tracer didn’t realize what was happening until she was flat on her back on the gym mat floor. D.Va was sitting on her stomach, pinning her down and holding her arms down above her head.

“Did you seriously just spank me? You kinky bitch. If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask.” D.Va smirked down at her and scooted up Tracer’s body until her pussy was right above the older girl’s face. Tracer struggled to free herself, but the smaller girl was stronger than she looked.

“Hana wa-” Tracer tried to reason with the girl, but was once again cut off as her mouth was covered. 

D.va moaned as she ground against Tracer’s face. “That’s it, eat my pussy you weak bitch!” She spread the helpless girl’s hands and kneeled on them, trapping them. She grabbed Tracer’s head and forced the woman’s face deeper into her crotch. “If you’re gonna act like a bitch, I’ll treat you like one!”

Tracer could do nothing as her face was rode like a saddle. She was ashamed at the muffled whimpers she let out with every thrust of D.Va’s hips. How could she let this tiny girl, years her junior, overpower her? Maybe she really was weak. She closed her eyes and tried to get her arms loose beneath the younger girls legs, but stopped as she felt strong fingers digging into hair and forcing her face deeper into the drenched pussy.

“Don’t close your eyes. Look at me while you’re eating me out. I want you to know who’s dominating you right now. I want you to know you belong. To. Me!” The last three words were punctuated with strong thrusts. Tracer tried to stare daggers at the girl above her as she was forced to make eye contact, but knew it only looked pathetic given her current position.

D.va was moaning louder now. Her thrusts becoming quick and erratic. “Eat my cum, bitch!” She shouted as she drenched Tracer’s face in her juice. She held the older girl against her as she rode out her orgasm and then finally let go, leaving Tracer to lay there, tired and defeated.

Tracer couldn’t move. Her muscles were tired from struggling against the smaller girl. She breathed fast and deeply, hungrily gulping the air now that she was able to. She moaned suddenly as she felt a firm hand palming at her crotch through her yoga pants.

“Look at you, you’re pants are soaked.” D.Va yanked Tracer’s pants off in one swift motion and positioned herself between Tracer’s legs. She layed on top of the older girl, their faces inches apart. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

Tracer blushed and turned her head away. _Was she kidding? Who the hell would enjoy something like that?_ She thought. She was about to say as much when her face was grabbed by the younger girl and once again she was forced to meet those soft amber eyes.

“Admit it, you liked it” D.Va punctuated the statement as she thrust into helpless girl. She smiled when Tracer gasped. Their bodies were perfectly aligned now. Their bellies slid against each other as D.Va smashed their pussies together. The gym echoed with moaning, panting, and the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. “Fucking admit it!”

“I… like it…” Tracer quietly admitted. She was finding herself lost in pleasure. It did feel good to be dominated. To be held down and fucked by this girl who looked so small and weak. She felt hands grab hold of her head and she was once again smothered by D.Va. The girl plunged a tongue into her mouth. The kiss was rough and sloppy. Their teeth occasionally knocking as D.Va continued to piston into her. D.Va broke the kiss, allowing both of them some air, and looked down at her with a look of such arrogance that Tracer wanted to slap her.

“From now on your my bitch and you can call me Mistress Hana.” D.Va said in a breathy voice. She was getting close. Tracer could see it on her face, just as she could feel her own orgasm building. “Say it!”

“Yes Mistress Hana, I’m your bitch!” Tracer managed as her orgasm suddenly hit her. Her back arched up off the ground, craving the contact of the smaller girl’s body. D.Va quickly thrust back into her though, slamming her body back onto the mat and grinding into her as D.Va rode out her own orgasm. The two of them just laid there for a time, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other as if they were covered in glue.

D.Va was the first to get up. She slipped into her gym shorts, grabbed her rag, and wiped away at the sweat on body. She tossed the rag on top of Tracer who still lay on the floor, soaking in a puddle of the two girls’ love making. She was panting and had an arm over her eyes, blocking out the florescent gym lights that suddenly seemed as bright as the sun.

“Thanks for the workout, and don’t forget to wipe up after yourself. It’s just common courtesy.” D.Va said smugly as she walked out of the gym and made her way back to her room.


End file.
